No Satisfaction
by RaisingGinger1025
Summary: Karai's made a mistake. They say 'revenge isn't always so sweet' for a reason. Explanation and other stuff inside. T for a reason


_**Was watching sad movies with family. This arose out of it. **_

_**Set loosely in 2k3-2k12 area, because in both series I can see this going down. **_

_**Enjoy, my pretties.**_

* * *

><p>Karai could only gape at the sight before her, any words or even a scream choking up in her throat as she looked. <em>This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening.<em> But the cold, cruel feeling of reality told her otherwise-she really had done the unthinkable.

Leonardo was dead. The leader of the turtles she had spent almost months seeking revenge on, the one who had trusted her, the one who wouldn't kill her off when his brothers no doubt wanted to, was dead. He was laying motionless on the abandoned rooftops on a clear summer night in New York. It was supposed to be one of the most beautiful nights of the summer. But what was so beautiful about it now?

She felt vomit now rush through her throat, and she gagged as she backed away from the deceased turtle. _She couldn't have done this. She couldn't have. _She had to look at the fresh blood at the tip of the turtle's _own katana blades,_ the ones she had grabbed from him as she toyed with him, to show it was really her who had done it. Karai had always known one day they would pay, but she hadn't known she would bring the downfall of one. Especially not _this _one.

She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She wanted to scream something-even just a scream of fear-but her lips never parted. She wanted to look away, but her most vital mistake had captivated gaze completely.

Where had it all gone wrong?

* * *

><p><em>She swiftly dodged the strike towards her stomach, a smirk on her face as she landed behind the frustrated Leonardo. <em>

_"Have we gotten sloppier, Leonardo?" she taunted, moving her head away from the blade struck towards her. "You're very slow tonight."_

_He growled in reply, now un-sheathing his other sword. "I didn't come up here to fight, Karai." he replied, charging towards the kunonichi. Swinging his swords back for an attack, Karai now brought out her swords and blocked him, both pushing at each other's weapons for dominance._

_"Then why are you here?" she strained, grunting as she pushed her weapon harder against Leo's katana blades. "Taking a midnight stroll?"_

_He suddenly shoved her back, knocking her onto her bottom. Her sword skitted further down the rooftops, and she would have run to get it had there not been two blades at her throat. She glared up at him, becoming more furious at the fact he wouldn't return the look towards her. That's one of the reasons she hates this particular turtle-he wanted you to have a heart of gold when you knew it was nothing but black inside. He looked at her with compassion, with calmness, even when he knew Karai had every reason to die right then and there. _

_Naturally, she knew he wouldn't end her. And of course she knew he was up here to talk to her about joining his side. _

_"Karai," he sighed, still gripping his weapons. "we can't keep doing this. Going back and forth at each other?" He shook his head, shrugging. "Your father's dead. The Foot's all but wiped out. What is your motivation for going at me?"_

_"Revenge, obviously." she growled, trying to ignore the flashbacks of her father's death and the Foot all abandoning her. _

_"Revenge, Karai? It's been almost a year since everything happened, and you want revenge on us-on me-still? No offense, but this is getting a little old, don't you think?" Karai frowned, looking away from the turtle before her. Maybe he was right. She had spent so long planning revenge after revenge on him and his family, but honestly it was starting to feel a little faded. The fun and sheer feeling of satisfaction from attacking them was sucked away. To Karai, attacking Leo just felt like a daily need, no motivation at all. _

_But like she would admit that to __**him**__._

_Karai soon felt the blades slowly back away from her neck, and she looked back up at Leo. He was now just standing in front of her, his swords put away. He had now let his guard down on her. _

_"Karai, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep fighting you, and you can't keep looking for me." She crossed her arms and looked away, unwillingly still listening to what he had to offer-she knew he was offering something towards her. "Can't we just-just end it here? Just go our seperate ways once and for all?"_

_She remained silent, and he had pressed on. "Karai, what you think is revenge is really not. Killing my family-killing __**me**__-won't bring you satisfaction, trust me." She glanced back at him, shocked by the sincerity and honesty found in his voice. "I'm letting you walk away now knowing you don't have an enemy anymore, but only if you do the same to me." She saw hope begin to sparkle in his eyes. He honestly believed she would just forget everything. Well, perhaps she could..._

_**No**__. She shook her head. She couldn't afford to do that. She could just feel the disapproval from her master beyond-the-grave if she did that. This turtle needed to realize she would never __**ever**__ take his side. _

_She sighed, stepping closer to him. "Perhaps you're right." she lied, her mind figuring out a way to play him. "Maybe I have been so used to this for too long. Seeking revenge, fighting, everything." She noticed a small smile come across his lips, and a surge of guilt rushed through her. __**Just forget it, Karai. Keep going. **__"Maybe..." She had now put her hands on his shoulders, and tried to hide her intentions by looking straight into the confused turtle's eyes. "Maybe you're..." She moved her hands back, her fingers wrapping around the handles of his swords. "Maybe you're __**wrong.**__" She pulled the sword from behind him and thrusted the weapons forward towards his vulnerable neck. _

_There was a sickening sound of flesh being torn and a heartbreaking cry of pain. Then silence._

* * *

><p>He had been right-killing him had brought no satisfaction. Karai hadn't even realized where she had stabbed him until it was too late. Before she could even muster an apology Leonardo died, falling onto his knees in front of her before falling flat on his face. Even now, the blood continued to flow out of him, like a narrow river. It began a little puddle by Karai's feet, and this time Karai finally had the energy to scream. She threw her head back and screamed, one full of misery and pain. One would hear that scream from someone being tortured, and that is correct in this situation.<p>

Karai was being tortured.

There were two people on that rooftops. One of them was human, one of them was a monster. Karai didn't need to think about it to know which one she could title herself with. The deceased turtle before her gave her all the evidence she needed: Karai Osaki really _was _a cold, heartless monster.

She now felt hot tears pour down her face, only the beginning of an upcoming sob that she felt rippling through her chest. She covered her mouth so no one could hear her wail. She didn't want to kill him. She really didn't. Karai wanted to call it an accident-could it be seen as that, though? She knew _exactly _what she was doing: she wanted to hurt him.

She sauntered over to Leo, kneeling down beside his head. She, with shaky hands, turned him over and was soon looking into his lifeless blue eyes. His mouth was closed, slightly covered in the blood from his neck. She put her hands on his cheeks. _He was so cold, so lifeless. _Karai shook her head. "Wake up." she whispered fiercely, her voice muffled due to her wailing. "Wake up, Leonardo, wake up." He didn't move. He didn't blink. She continued to wail, shaking Leo slightly. "Wake up! Can't you _fucking _wake up?!" she screamed at his lifeless gaze. When no response came, she gently set his head down onto the blood-covered ground. She stood up, her knees now covered in blood, but she paid it no mind. What she looked like didn't matter at all, at this point.

Karai knelt one more time beside Leo's head and, closing her tear-spilt eyes, leaned in and lightly kissed the top of his head. That's the only way she could think of giving him a sign of respect, of apology, of grief. A sign that she would forever be miserable with his blood on her hands. She could think of other ways of doing it, like taking her own life, but she knew she didn't need to.

His family would take care of that.

She stood up and ran to the edge of the building, turning around for one last look at Leonardo. A part of her hoped he would slowly begin stirring awake now, but the other part of her told her she was being foolish. _He'd dead, idiot, remember?_

After making sure her sword was there so his brother knew who to come after, she leaped to the next building and ran off, not daring to look back. Once arriving at her room at the abandoned Foot H.Q., she walked over to a desk near the back of the room. Karai turned off the lights, allowing the moon's glow to enter the room, and sat herself down on the soft-cushioned chair.

She then leaned her head back and waited...

* * *

><p><em>A sudden opening of a window forced Karai to open her eyes. Sure enough, a window was cracked open. It was still dark outside, Karai guess around two in the morning, maybe, but she knew it was time. <em>

_They were here. His brothers were here. _

_The room was only lit by the moon, giving her no clue about where they hid. But they hid well, and Karai only sat herself up in the seat a little more to stare outside one last time before they would attack. She was frightened, but she hoped her expression hid that if they saw her. She desered this, and they knew it too._

_A sudden rush of wind to her left. A hand on her shoulder. She felt something stab at her from behind the cushion of the chair. _

_The sound of her own gasp was the last thing she heard._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well?<em>**

**_Any thoughts? Notes? Tissues? Threats? Meh?_**

**_Anyway, please read and review, pretties! :)_**

**_Adios!_**

**_-Ginger_**


End file.
